bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifter
Description The shifter has no form that she calls her own. Instead, she clothes herself in whatever shape is most expedient at the time. While others base their identities largely on their external forms, the shifter actually comes closer to her true self through all her transformations. Of necessity, her sense of self is based not on her outward form, but on her soul, which is truly the only constant about her. It is the inner strength of that soul that enables her to take on any shape and remain herself within. At first, the shifter can risk only humanoid forms and familiar animal shapes. As she grows more comfortable with her own true shapelessness, however, she can assume more outlandish forms. Eventually, she knows herself so well that she feels just as comfortable in the shape of a completely different creature type as she does in her own. At that point, her past - even her race - becomes irrelevant, since external form no longer matters to her. The shifter's path is ideal for a spellcaster of any race who has experienced shapeshifting and yearns for more of it. Such a character can be a great force for either good or ill in the world; an evil shifter in particular poses a terrible threat, for she can appear anywhere, in any form. The same opponents may face her again and again, in one shape after another, never realizing that they actually face a single, formless enemy. Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Any Feats: Alertness, Toughness Spells: Able to cast 3rd level divine spells Special: Must be Druid, Ranger or Spirit Shaman Class Features - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: Medium - High Saves: Fortitude, Reflex - Weapon Proficiencies: A Shifter gains no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: A Shifter gains no armor proficiencies. - Skill Points: 4 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft (alchemy, armor, trap, weapon), Hide, Listen, Lore, Spot, and Survival - Spells per Day/Spells Known: The Shifter gains spell progression in any of the classes need to qualify. - Class Feats 1: Shifter Wild Shape 2: 3: Bonus Feat 4: 5: Bonus Feat 6: Supernatural Ease 7: Bonus Feat 8: 9: Bonus Feat 10: Evershifting Form Bonus Feats: As bonus feat the Shifter may choose any of the unarmed weapon focus, specialization or mastery feats that she qualifies for. Alternatively she may learn how to shift into a special form. Abilities Shifter Wildshape Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Shifter 1 Specifics: Beginning at 1st level, the shifter can take the form of another creature. This ability is distinct from the Druid's wildshape ability, shifter abilities do not overlap with it in any way. From 1st until 6th level the shifter may shapechange five times a day. Thereafter, she can use shift ten times a day. Upon reaching level ten, the shifter may use this ability at will. Use: Selected Supernatural Ease Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Shifter 6 Specifics: Upon reaching level 6, whenever the Shifter uses her shapeshifting ability it is no longer an extraordinary effect - but supernatural instead. Use: Automatic Evershifting Form Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Shifter 10 Specifics: Upon reaching level ten, the shifter may use his wildshape ability at will. As an action the shifter may also use Evershifting form to adopt the appearance of another creature, this is not a wildshape or polymorph type effect. Use: Selected below are likely to be adjusted downwards during QC testing! Shifter Forms Power Progression Specifics: Shifter forms progress with your characters hit dice. At certain HD intervals they increase in STR, DEX, CON as well as any skills such forms might possess. Skill increases are always equal to the highest ability increase, excluding the form bonus. All ability scores are base ability scores, unbuffed. Level 27 and on: 41 STR, 38 DEX and 38 CON Level 25 and on: 38 STR, 35 DEX and 35 CON Level 23 and on: 35 STR, 31 DEX and 31 CON Level 21 and on: 31 STR, 28 DEX and 28 CON Level 19 and on: 28 STR, 25 DEX and 25 CON Level 17 and on: 25 STR, 22 DEX and 22 CON Level 16 and on: 22 STR, 19 DEX and 19 CON Level 14 and on: 18 STR, 16 DEX and 16 CON Level 12 and below: 14 STR, 13 DEX and 13 CON Wolf Form (default form) Specifics: The wolf form gains a dexterity increase of two points. The form has access to charge and knockdown. It gains the progressing skills: spot, tumble and taunt. Bear Form (default form) Specifics: The bear form gains a strength and constitution increase of four points. It loses six points of dexterity. The form has access to charge, dire charge and knockdown. It gains no progressing skills. Boar Form (default form) Specifics: The boar form gains a strength increase of two points. The form has access to charge and knockdown. It gains the progressing skill: tumble. Badger Form (default form) Specifics: The badger form gains a dexterity increase of six points. It loses two points of constitution. The form has access to charge and feint. It gains the progressing skills: bluff, hide and move silently. Panther Form (default form) Specifics: The panther form gains a dexterity increase of four points. The form has access to charge and knockdown. It gains the progressing skills: listen, hide and move silently. Wraith Spider Form (bonus) Specifics: The spider form gains a dexterity increase of four points. The form has access to charge, expose weakness and knockdown. It gains the progressing skills: listen, hide and tumble. Wyvern Form (bonus) Specifics: The wyvern form gains a dexterity and strength increase of three points. The form has access to charge and feint. It gains the progressing skills: listen, taunt and bluff. Dryad Form (bonus) Specifics: The dryad form gains a dexterity increase of two points. The form has access to song of heroism, song of freedom and haven song as a bard of equal level. It gains the progressing skills: diplomacy, bluff and spot. Shambling Mound Form (bonus) Specifics: The shambling mound form gains a constituion increase of eight points. It loses four points of dexterity. The form has access to Great Fortitude, Steadfast Determination, Steadfast Resolve, and epic damage reduction 9/-. It gains the progressing skill: listen. Clay Golem Form (bonus) Specifics: The clay golem form gains a strength and constitution increase of six points. It loses six points of dexterity. The form has access to Great Fortitude, knockdown and improved knockdown. It gains no progressing skills. Worg Form (bonus) Specifics: The worg form gains a dexterity and strength increase of two points. The form has access to charge, knockdown and improved knockdown. It gains the progressing skills: spot, tumble and taunt. Beetle Form (bonus) Specifics: The beetle form gains a strengt and constitution increase of four points. The form has access to knockdown and improved knockdown. It gains the progressing skill: listen. Werewolf Form (bonus) Specifics: The werewolf form gains a strength, constiution and dexterity increase of two points. The form has access to charge and knockdown. It gains the progressing skills: listen and tumble. Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:In development